paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo paw patrol and the curse of the mummy
Summary Scooby and the gang are in Egypt Scooby stayed with the pups while they visited fred's pen-pal but they discover an anchint curse bright up buy cleopatra and her spirit haunts the tomb transcript (our story starts in anchint egypt with the traps and all) cleopatra:I cleopatra will give the curse and stop it all. I give people the curse the curse of cleopatra will go upon! (now in present time) (we have the gang in america the gang are played by the people who played them in the live action movies except shaggy and Scooby who are played by Rob Paulsen and Marty Graberstin the voices of Donnie from teenage muten ninja turtles and courage the cowardly dog) Velma:Fred it was really nice of your pen-pal omar to invite us up here in Egypt. Fred:Yeah and Katie's been here for six weeks. Cali:(pops out of the back)Katie?! Scooby-Doo:I stayed with the pups while you we're all about to go to Egypt without me. Fred:Gang could sure use some ice cold water. Rocky:Please don't mention water. Fred:Not the playing and bathing kind rocky the drinking kind. Zuma:Yeah fwed's wight Wocky. Ryder:That's what I won't too. (they see a man) Triple A:(says hello in egypcion)That means hello in Egyp. Fred:What up that's how we say hello in America. Velma:And you are? Triple A:Armmorac avera arel. Shaggy:Armmoac avera arel? Like why don't we call Ya triple a only for short. Velma:Sir can you help us get to the nial river. TripleA:Of course. Fred:Gee great thanks. Triple A:My pleasure I am at your service. Shaggy:Like that's all very flattering man but we only want to be friends. TripleA:Come you are welcome to join if you wish. (It takes all day to get there you can see a deleted scene about the travel they make it) Fred:So is uh this it? Triple A:This is it my friends. Daphne:So what happen to the river part? Triple A:I must find water for my camels. Fred:Well how do we get to the spinx? Triple A:You have already arrived my friend it is just over that hill big statcue pyramids you cant miss it. Velma:Well thanks triple A. Skye:Will we ever see you again? Triple A:We shall soon my friends good luck. (he and the camels travel they watch then walk off) Fred:Alright Gang remember where we parked. (they are off camera the lights blink and the car noise is heard) (they make it) Fred:Here we are Gang the spinx and everything else of Geza. Shaggy:Like wow man. Velma:(vo)Look it has the head of a man but the body of a loin. Chase:Yeah it's spectaculer. Shaggy:Like good thing we're in the desert Scoob it must take a lot of sand to fill that kitty's litter box. Scooby-Doo:Reah litter box.(giggles) (a camera frightens them) Stone stream:In five four three.(does two one as he does his fingures)Welcome to Fear Facers the show that looks in the face of fear and faces it! I'm your host stone stream right behind me the Nille River! No relation! Fred:(comes on camera)Wow Fear Facers is the coolest! Stone:(Sighs)Cut! (puts it away) Fred:No rally it's great I'm your biggest fan. I watch it like every week. Stone:Cmon bro I'm losin the light! Fred:Guys this is Stone Strem. Everyweek he travels to the worlds scariest places looking for video proof of the supernatural. Shaggy:When he means supernatural I sure hope he means extra organic granola.Category:Adam Strickland Category:Spooky Tails Category:Spooky story Category:Spooky Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Mystery Story Category:Fanon Movies